


Train of Love

by jjredfield



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjredfield/pseuds/jjredfield
Summary: The man who hates the train and the woman who always late
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Train of Love

The heavy traffic filled the air this morning. The sound of car horns were heard everywhere. A young man with black long hair and dark eyes in tidy suit, sat anxiously in the passenger seat. He stomped his feet impatiently, clenched his hand tight, and eyes full of anger. He looked at his watch angrily and the cycle began anew. He was going to be very late.

Next to him, sat a middle aged man who feared that his boss would explode anytime. He was his personal assistant named Myoga. And the man who grumbled was his boss, Takahashi Inuyasha. Myoga was really afraid until he sweat badly. One wrong move he’d get scolded again.

Inuyasha looked at his watch again, the time showed 07.50 AM. He wouldn’t make it on time. They had an important meeting at 09.00 AM, and it would take at least two hours with the heavy traffic. Their car didn’t even move a bit. He took a deep breath and ready to unleash his wrath until Myoga spoke.

“Ano…Takahashi-sachou, how about if we catch train from here? I’m sure it’ll be faster other than we have to wait here. Ummm, what do you think?” Myoga gulped.

Inuyasha stared at him angrily. How dare Myoga suggested him such thing!? It was impossible for him to ride the train! What would the officials say if they found out he took train? He hated train and would not take it for the rest of his life! He had a bad experience taking it when he was a kid. That time, he was trapped in the train and separated from his mother. Fortunately, the officers found him and brought him back home.

But then, his driver shook his head, signaling that they couldn’t make it on time with the traffic. Realizing the situation, he got no other choice. Trapped in the traffic all day long or catching the train he hated but made it on time. He cursed and finally stepped out of his car. Myoga followed him behind.

“Sachou, are we going to catch the train?” Myoga asked while passing the car in the street.

“Of course! Stupid!” he said rudely. ‘I hate train! I hate train!’

When they arrived at the train station, he saw a sea of people waiting on the train to come. He looked left and right. He didn’t feel comfortable surrounded by people. He was really anxious if his employee or someone he knew would see him took the train. He almost intended to leave the station if only Myoga didn’t remind him of the time. How he hated this!

Ten minutes later, the train finally arrived and everybody rushed to get in the train. He was trapped and got pushed rather rudely into the train. He cursed under his breath and took a steady position in the train. His head played a thousand scenarios about what would happen in the train full of busy people. He must hung on tight with the sea of people jostled around him. There was no personal room for him. He hated this!

Then, he heard giggles from the high school girls behind him. They whispered to one another praising his handsomeness. He turned his head and they giggled even more. To be honest, he didn’t care about that. The female employees talked the same about him. That was just an usual thing for him.

Another ten minutes passed, the train stopped at the next station. More and more people got in the train, making the train more crowded. He couldn’t believe it! He was crushed between people and he really really hated this! He held his nerves not to get angry and caused problems in the train. He couldn’t move. He held on the grab handles tightly in his right hand and made sure his bag in his left hand didn’t get touched by other people. But then, the train shook a bit hard. He hung on tight the grab handles, the people behind him bumped into him. He stared sharply at the people but they didn’t seem to care. He cursed again. He just wanted to get out of this hell.

Several minutes later, the train stopped and some people got out and some got in. It wasn’t as crowded as before. The train got a little more spaces. And that didn’t change his mood. However, there was an unusual event caught his attention from the bad mood he endured. A young woman broke through the automatic door of the train just a second before it completely closed. A second late, she’d be crushed between the door!

“Is she crazy? How did she manage to do that?” he thought. He studied the woman carefully. She was panting heavily and her cheek flushed red. She had a pair of brown eyes, long black hair, and for a moment, she was the only object that distracted him from the uneasiness he felt through the train ride. He was really curious. She finally realized that someone had been staring at her. She turned her head and saw a young man, probably a little older than her, was staring at her. They stared for a moment before he quickly turned his head. He was very embarrassed!

She didn’t understand why the man stared at her like that. But on the other side, she was a little bit happy because the man who stared at her was good looking.

Inuyasha took a glance at her again. She was a beautiful woman and she was definitely very interesting whether it was because of her clumsiness or she was just very interesting. Without him realizing, he was smiling while glancing at her in the corner of his eyes. And just for a while he seemed to forget about anything he had worried about. However, the moment of peace had finally come to an end. The train stopped to another station and she went out. Just a moment before she stepped out, she bowed her head to him. He was a bit surprised and disappointed when she left. As the train ran again, he saw her running in a hurry. He let out a deep sigh thinking probably he wouldn’t have a chance to see her again. Myoga grinned while looking at him.

The train finally arrived in his destination and he hurried up to get out with Myoga followed him behind. Fortunately, they arrived in time and the meeting was a success. Had he not listen to Myoga, he would have lost his important clients. After all, when he was thinking about all of the events happened today, it wasn’t really a bad day.

The next day, he went to work as usual. However, he decided not to ride his car but train to his office.

‘It isn’t me!’ he pondered.

But, in order to get another chance of seeing that woman again, he decided to take train instead. He also asked Myoga not to follow him anymore. He got into the train full of people jostling around. He hated this but thinking of seeing her again left him no other choice.

Finally, the train arrived at the station where the woman got in yesterday. His eyes were searching for her present. And again, just when the train automatic door about to close, she broke in. She took a spot near the train door.

“She must be insane! She should have come early. Is she always coming like that everyday?” he muttered.

He didn’t stand too far from her. This time, only two people became their gap. He could see her closer. She wore a black pencil skirt and blazer. She looked like she was going to have a job interview. She knew someone had been staring at her, she turned her head and saw him again, the same man who stared at her yesterday. She bowed and smiled at him. He turned his head quickly and felt his blood boiled. His heart was beating so fast, probably even faster than the train. He stole a glance at her and saw a name tag hanging in her bag. He peeked to see her name.

“Hi… Higura… Higurashi…,” he tried to see her name by sneaking his head up.

Of course she noticed his effort. He became really awkward and acted like nothing happen. She looked at him suspiciously. ‘What is he trying to do? Wait… he tried to spell my name just now. What did he want?” she thought. After that, neither of them looked at each other again until she got out of the train.

These kind of situations happened for a month. He got used to take train everyday but was still unable to ask her name. He put aside his hatred for train to get to know her or simply saw her everyday. He couldn’t believe it himself, that he, a CEO of Takahashi Inc, took train everyday just to see his dream woman. But he didn’t care about that anymore. Now, his goal was to get her name but had no courage to ask her himself even though he had a lot of chance. He was really ashamed. ‘Come on! It is just her name! Her name!’ he sighed. In the end, he was still unable to ask.

It was always the same until one day.. It was Thursday morning at 8:05 AM, when he saw her waiting patiently at the station. ‘Wait… what? She is waiting? What a sight, she is always late!’

Five weeks he had been watching her, she always came late at the last second before the door closed, but not today. And today of all days, the train wasn’t so crowded. There were a lot of space to be taken. Just before the door opened, he moved to stand near the door because she’d always stand there. She got in and smiled at him as always.They would always stared at each other without saying anything.

He really wanted to ask her name and talked to her but always found himself unable to speak. The train arrived at the station she always got out. He looked down and let out a deep sigh. Some of the passenger stepped out and some stepped in. The train started to run again as he lifted his head. To his shock, she was already right beside him. She moved beside him and threw him a smile. He was nervous. They were so close. He gathered his courage to ask her.

“Oii, aren’t you supposed to be getting off at the previous station?”

“Eh? Umm, actually I have a job interview today in Yokohama. So, I didn’t get off there,” she said while throwing another smile.

His cheeks must be red like a boiled crab right now. She was really beautiful when he saw her directly in front of his face.

“Ohh. Where is it? The name of the company I mean,” he asked, secretly hoping she’d say the name of his company.

“Takahashi Inc! After all this time I’ve been looking for a job and get rejected, I’ve finally got a job interview from such a big company. I am so happy! That’s why I try not to be late this time!” she stated passionately.

Hearing this as such a ‘miracle’ news to him, he couldn’t help but think of wonderful things he’d have when she worked at his company. He could make her as his personal assistant too. He was sure Myoga wouldn’t mind. What a coincidental chance! Moreover, she didn’t realize that he was the CEO of the company.

“Umm, I think we haven’t got to know one another. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu,” she introduced herself with a bright smile.

The train stopped at the moment she introduced herself and he gave her a big cocky smile. “Takahashi Inuyasha. Yoroshiku”

“EH!?” She couldn’t believe it! The man she met everyday at the train might be her future boss.

He stepped out if the train with confidence, leaving Kagome who was still processing on what was just happened.

“Come on! Let’s get out! Or you’ll be late again!” he said and started walking casually.

“Ah! Wait! Wait for me!” Kagome hurried behind him.

Since then, Inuyasha never hated the train again and took it everyday with the woman he loved. It turned out that taking train to work wasn’t a bad thing. He owed them all to Myoga!

Finish…^^

* * *

I'm sorry if there are many grammatical errors as English isn't my first language. I hope you guys like it! Thank you <3

This fic is originally posted on my tumblr missuprealeaaa.


End file.
